Together
by TheBreeze13
Summary: A Clovniss/Cloveniss fic. When Katniss and Clove are deeply (And cutely, might I add.) in love, what happens? How does the arena work out for them? Does Clove get her one wish? "Katniss lives. I die." Or will it all go wrong.? "This was all wrong. Katniss was supposed to win. She had to win." Cato and Peeta? Well they are just evil beings. Will Clove and Katniss ever be together?
1. In The Beginning

**Okay, I totally ship Katniss/Clove and I've been wanting to do a story for a while! If this sucks please tell me so I can fix any errors. I don't know where this story is going to go but I will post trigger warnings if needed... I'm a pretty bad speller so please excuse any mistakes! Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does...**

**Katniss POV:**

"We could run away, you know." Gale said quietly. Gale is my only friend, although I'm pretty sure he wants to be more. We're currently sitting in our favorite spot atop a hill. We normally stop here to rest after hunting, but today we didn't do much hunting. I shot down a pigeon after Gale scared away a doe.

"You wouldn't make it far," I remind him. He sighs and reaches down into his bag.

"Here. I got this for you and me to share." He says pulling out a small roll.

"Oh my god! Is this real?" I practically rip the roll out of his hands and break it in two.

"_Happy Hunger Games,_" Gale says in an annoying Effie voice.

"_And... May the odds be eeever in your favor!" _I say in an equally annoying voice. I laugh and throw my head back to catch a berry he threw into the air.

* * *

When I get home my mother and Prim are there waiting for me. I had _almost _forgotten that today was reaping day. The Hunger Games were a way for the Capitol to 'punish the Districts for the uprising that happened ages ago'. I think it's the way that the sick, evil Capitol people get their kicks. None the less, we still have to be reaped.

1 boy and 1 girl from each 12 Districts shall be forced into the games. Although, the Districts 1 & 2 did volunteer. We called them Careers. They trained their whole lives to be in the games.

My mother has set out a light blue dress that I recognize as one of her own.

"Are you sure?" I ask her in a high pitched voice, making my question more pronounced. She just nods at me. I shake my head and then take a quick, warm bath. Once I'm in my mothers dress, she brushes my hair and braids it beautifully. When she's done I look into our single small mirror. I was pleased to find I did look good, but then I frowned. I had forgotten it was Prim's first reaping. Her name was only in the bowl once, but I was still worried for her.

* * *

I was standing in a roped off area with all the other 16 year old kids of District 12 when Effie flounced onto stage. She showed us the same video about the Capitol and the uprising as always. After that was over she announced,"Alright, ladies first, as always!"

My heart was pumping so loud that I almost didn't hear her yell,"Primrose Everdeen!"

Suddenly I was screaming and pushing past peacekeepers. "NO! No, Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Come along dear. Now, tell us what is your name?" Effie inquires.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I mumble in shock.

"Well, I'll bet my hat that was your sister. Wasn't it?"

"Yes..." I whisper.

"Well then, let's have a hand for District 12's very first volunteer!" Effie claps her own hands as an example.

My District surprised me though. They did not clap. For a second I didn't think they were going to do anything. Then many of them pressed three fingers to their lips and then held their hand in the air. It was a sign of deep respect, normally used at funerals. It meant goodbye.

* * *

I sat on the train still silent after my goodbyes as I was afraid I would start sobbing any moment. I stayed silent until Effie forced us to watch the reaping program. I begrudgingly sat down to watch. I was tuned in carefully for Districts 1 & 2. They were the Careers of course. District One didn't do too bad. A bubbly, air headed blonde for the female and a silent, strong looking male tribute.

District 2 was the one to catch my eye. Both the male and the female tribute. The female was the most beautiful, perfect looking girl on earth, I was sure. With her perfect freckles and chocolate colored hair. Her eyes were what caught my attention though. They were the most beautiful shade of green with darker flecks in them and the seemed to look at the crowd viciously and wearily at the same time. Even her smirk was lovely.

The male was a hole different story. He was huge, muscular, and murderous. The way he looked over the crowd, I was sure he would kill each and every one of them without hesitation. He seemed eager to kill. He was going on my 'be afraid' list.

I watched the rest of the reapings, but I was only thinking about that girl from 2. Her name was Clove. What a beautiful name.

* * *

**Clove's POV:**

I stretched and yawned. Today was reaping day so I was aloud to sleep late. I was only 16, but they had granted me permission to volunteer next year. They hadn't picked a female tribute this year as every one was too weak. So who ever got reaped was in the games. I grinned lazily and hopped out of bed. I combed through my hair with the brush I keep hidden from my dad so that in his drunken rage he doesn't break it and run into the kitchen after dressing in my best dress.

I grab an apple and sit down to eat. Every bite I take I get more nervous. _What if they pick me?_

_So what? Your the knife girl! You can take 'em!_

_But I don't want to kill. I'd rather stick with the dummies we use._

I snap out of it and throw my apple into the trash can.

* * *

We're waiting outside the Justice Building as they play the same video as every year when I zone out. That's why I'm shocked whenever I hear.

"Clove Caraway is the female tribute!"

_What?!_

I step forward shakily, but put on my crowd winning smirk. The male tribute is called and then of course Cato volunteers. Cato is as annoying as the energizer bunny on crack. Which if you don't get it, is insanely annoying. He always tries to get girls to sleep with him. Of course, he's never gotten me.

Cato looks at me when we shake hands. "Guess I have more time to get you than I though, huh?"

I roll my eyes and smirk at him. "In your dreams, Cato."

"Hey, Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Whatever." I mumble to myself.

* * *

In no time we're speeding away on the train. Cato keeps trying to talk to me and I keep ignoring him. Finally, my savior comes along. Our District escort forces us to watch ALL of the reapings. Even 12. Who cares about crumby District 12? We watch all the reapings and I'm about to leave when a frantic screaming startles me. I whip around to the TV.

There on the screen is easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has her hair in a exquisite braid and the few tendrils left out of the braid fly around her face as the wind blows, making her look powerful. She's wearing a pretty light blue dress that whips around her. Her face and eyes are what call to Clove though.

She is a goddess. I want her as an ally. I never wanted to be with the Careers anyways. She will be my ally. _Katniss..._

**Please leave reviews! **


	2. Friendship

**CHAPTER 2 OF MISUNDERSTOOD:**

**CLOVE POV**

Today was the first day of training. I had a plan. I was going to act like I had no talent so I was seen as a weakling to the Careers, but then during the personal assessments I would show the Gamemakers what I can do with a knife. That way the Careers would kick me out of the pack. During the training time I would be trying to make friends with Katniss. Cato already knew what I could do with the knife so I would REALLY need to sell the weakling thing. I would pretend to have hurt my arm or something.

When I wake up the first day off training, I take note of how the PJ's I'm wearing are the most luxurious thing I've ever worn. I shake my head sleepily and clamber out of bed and into the shower. I stripped down and looked wearily at all the different buttons and dials on the shower wall. I sighed and pressed one at random. I bite back a scream as orange scented froth pours down on me. I stand there covered in it while the shower works its magic.

When I'm finished about 20 minutes later, I throw on the most casual clothing in the closet. Which are a tight pair of jeans and a loose dark blue shirt. I smirk when I walk into the dining room when I see Cato being drug out of his room by our District escort. I think better of my smirk and wipe my face clean of emotions. Cato sees me standing there and puts on a shark like smile, but I just snort. I can't take him seriously due to his extreme bed head.

"What's so funny?" Cato asks and cocks his head to the side.

"Oh. I dunno. Maybe the fact that you, being the brutal killing machine, have just been thrown out of his bed by a little Capitol woman. Plus, you have dreadful bed head."

He just snorts and sits down. As soon as the food hits the table he's on it like lions on zebras. I sigh and sit next to him and take a small amount of food.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" Cato asks eyeing me.

"I'm not feeling well." That was actually true. I had started to think about what I might have to do in the arena and I had felt sick to my stomach at the thought of it. It's kind of good though. It might help me look weak.

Cato shrugged and went back to his food. _Slob, _I thought. After I was finished eating my eggs Cato and I headed down to the training room. When we got there District 1 was already there. Although no one else was. I wasn't interested in the Careers though. I was waiting eagerly for District 12 to come down, but since we left so early no one would be hear for about another 45 minutes.

When everyone was there a lady gathered us around and told us all that in a couple days 23 of us would be dead. _Just lovely, _I thought. Then she broke us apart after some good advice about survival skills. I decided to take that advice and strode over to the knot tying station and squatted down to start my training. Cato, Glimmer, and Marvel are all giving me weird looks, but I decide to ignore them. I'm startled by a voice from behind me._  
_

"Hello, you must be Clove. I'm Katniss." The voice says.

_Wow, Katniss is talking to me?, _I snap myself out of it and find my voice. "Y-yes. I'm Clove. Nice to meet you Katniss."

Katniss smiles a breath taking, dazzling smile that makes me shudder. "It's nice to meet you, too. Do you want some help with that?" She asks.

I stare down at my hands and then glance at my pitiful excuse for a snare. "Yes please. If it's no trouble."

"No, no trouble at all! Why aren't you over with the other Careers?" She asks nervously.

I am at a loss for an answer. I lean in towards her and whisper,"I don't want to be a murderer. I want to be remembered as a brave, courageous person who doesn't kill. I don't want to be a monster."

Katniss seems surprised by my answer. "Didn't you train your whole life for this?"

"Yeah. I still have a mind of my own unlike pretty boy over there." I say nodding towards Cato.

Katniss shudders. "That guy gives me the creeps."

I snort. "You haven't even seen the worst."

Katniss grins and starts to help me with my snare. I'm only half listening. I can't help myself. I'm staring at Katniss. _No. Your not just staring. Your checking her out, _some tiny voice in the shadows of my mind offers. I slap it down instantly. _I'm not gay, am I? No, _I decide, _I'm not. _

_BUUUUT, Maybe you are. I mean, you like Katniss. Soooooooo your gay. _Well, I like Katniss as more than a friend and I can only hope she likes me back.

**KATNISS POV**

"RUN DAD!" I wake up screaming from yet another nightmare. I have these all the time and they are always the same thing. Yet, the always scare the living shit out of me.

I bury my head in my hands and realize that I'm sweating buckets. I breath in and peel myself out of bed. I head to the shower, strip down, and then hop in. When I'm in I'm confused by all the switches and buttons. _Are all showers like this? _I haven't ever had a shower, only baths. I shrug and press a button. It turns on the water,luckily. I find a temperature button and turn up the heat. I need soap now.

I quickly hit a button under the 'soaps' section. It soaks me with honey scented soap. I smile. I love honey it brings back good memories from when my dad was alive. It scrub my self clean and hit a rinse button. I think I'm getting the hang of this!

When I'm done 35 minutes later I dress in the lightest, clingy items in the closet. I want to show of my build so people will not think I'm weak. I want to show of my strength, but Haymitch said no. I NEED to impress Clove. She's a Career so she's got some kind of skill and she'll most likely be showing it off. I sigh and bite my lip. I head into the kitchen/dining area and no ones there yet.

I must be early. I glance at the clock. It reads 7:30 a.m. Peeta will be getting up soon. Speaking of Peeta, he's been really annoying lately. Asking me personal questions and all. I told him I just want to be friends, but I don't think I got through to him.

_Flashback_

_(Bold is Katniss; Italics is Peeta)_

_I'm standing near the horses when Peeta comes up in a matching outfit._ "**Hey what do you think about this whole fire** **thing?"**

_"I'll rip your cape off if you rip off mine." _

_We get up onto the horse drawn carriage. I stumble a little when the horses start to trot. Peeta glances down and grabs my hand in his. I pull away quickly._

_"Come on. They'll love it!"_

**_"No Peeta! I don't like to 'hold hands'." _**

_He viciously grabs my hand and whispers in my_ ear,"_I said you are holding my hand. GOT THAT?!" _

_I look at him angrily, but I give in when he tightens his grip on my hand, crushing it. **"Y-yes."**_

_Flashback Ends _

I shudder at the memory. At least he has left me alone since the parade. Instead of waiting around for everyone else I grab an apple and devour it quickly. When I'm finished I head down to the training center. Clove and the other Careers are already there. I keep my head down and sit on one of the many benches. The Careers are looking around eagerly for weapons, I think. All, except Clove, are wearing a cocky smirk on their face.

A nice looking lady tells us the rules and gives us some advice. She tells me stuff I already know, but I'm glad she told the others who did not know. I stalk slowly over to the first station I want to visit; knot tying.

When I look at the station I see Clove is already over there and is attempting, poorly, to make a snare. I gather up my courage and walk over there.

"Hello, you must be Clove. I'm Katniss." I say surprisingly strong.

She jumps at my voice. "Y-yes. I'm Clove. Nice to meet you Katniss."

I smile. "Nice to meet you too. Do you want some help with that?"

She looks down at her snare and blushes. "Yes please. If it's no trouble."

We talk for awhile about Cato and her not wanting to be a monster, which surprised me, and random other things.

I had never found myself having a crush, but I think I have one on Clove. I'm not sure that's possible, but I do. It's possible now. I have a crush on Clove. Maybe she has one one me too?

**Please leave reviews! **


	3. Discovering, Love?

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I'm hoping to get 5 reviews after this chapter... It boosts my ego. So please, please review! :)_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER #3**

**CLOVE POV**

The ring of the lunch bell startles me. I stop what I'm doing and look towards the double doors where everyone is disappearing to. I sigh. Finally I can throw some knives. I smirk and head over to the dummies. I grad a small throwing knife and throw it. I'm rewarded with a small _thunk. _

"I knew you had a talent."

I jump and whirl around, hoping and praying that the female voice didn't belong to Glimmer. Instead of the stupid blonde Katniss is standing there, hands on her hips. I grin.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I don't want the Careers knowing though."

"Why not?" She asks tilting her head to the side.

I stutter. "I don't want to be in their pack. I want to be allies with someone who doesn't secretly want to kill me in my sleep."

She shrugs and says almost nervously,"That makes since... Would you maybe... if you want.. want to be allies with, me?"

My face lights up and my heart flutters. "Of course! We will have to hide it though. We don't want to be a main target."

She smiles so wide that I can't believe I didn't faint at the sight of it. "Yay! So we need to know each others strengths."

"What do you got fire girl? Mine's knifes."

"I'm great with a bow."

I raise my eyebrow and step back so she can shoot. She grins and picks up the bow. She nocks the arrow and aims. I'm waiting eagerly to see her skill. She hits right in the middle.

"Wow. Nice fire girl."

"Thanks." We stay in the training room all lunch break shooting and throwing knives at the dummies. We never miss. Not once. When we decide it's time to go we get rid of all evidence that we were there and one at a time went in for lunch.

I strut into the lunch room and plop down next to the other Careers. "Where have you been Clove?" Cato asks.

I smirk although I'm nervous because I need an answer fast. "I was just in the bathroom."

"For 15 minutes?" Cato asks raising a brow.

"Yeah! You know just lady stuff."

Cato crinkles his nose and goes back to talking to Marvel. I let out a deep breath and glance at the doors where Katniss is just now entering. My eyes follow her to where she sits down next to Peeta. I don't know why, but I don't trust that boy. I'm watching him like a hawk. If he even thinks about hurting Katniss he will be the first death of the games. She smiles at him uneasily and he frowns. He says something, but I'm to far away to hear. Katniss looks nervous and then tells him something. He frowns again.

I'm not a lip reader, but I know Peeta said something to upset my Katniss. Wait, my Katniss? No, she's not 'mine'. Anyway, I'm seething and have to fight myself so that I don't get up and slit his throat with a butter knife. I take deep breaths and go back to Katniss. She looks at him like he's covered in maggots and says something, defiant, I think. He sneers at her and whispers in her ear. Katniss scoots away and stands. To fast and she knocks over her glass in the process. She doesn't even hesitate to run into the elevator. I stand up too.

Cato pulls me down. "Where are you going?"

"To see if fire girl is OK. She looked pretty upset."

"And why should you care." Then it hit me. I was about to give away our cover by going after her. I shrug.

He sighs. "Okay. Clove. Go after her if you like. Just make sure you don't become 'friends' with her. The last thing we need is you being a softy."

I'm dumbfounded. Cato is letting me go? He must be in a really good mood. I look at him and nod. I stroll over to the elevator and hit 12. The elevator hums up the shaft and stops at floor 12. I walk in. I'm greeted by a bubbly women who I assume is district 12's escort.

"Is Katniss here?" I ask.

"No dear. She should be in the training room why?"

"No reason. I'm going to go now." I walked back to the elevator pondering about where she could have gone. My finger hovers over the 2 button when I see the roof button. I press it and it takes about 10 seconds to get to the roof. I step out and am bathed in the scent of outdoors. I've loved the smell of this ever since I can remember.

I stroll father along the roof until I see Katniss hunched over on the edge of the building. I walk slowly and quietly over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She whirls around and looks as though she's about ready to kill me, but when she sees its me she relaxes.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Wild guess." I shrug. "So what did Peeta say that upset you so much?"

She blushes and tries to change the subject ,"Your really good at throwing knives."

"Thank you, but Katniss please tell me what's wrong."

She sighs and stares off into the distance and eventually I know that she is not going to tell me.

"You don't have to tell me. Just know that if you want to talk I'm here."

She looks at me with teary eye and hugs me tight. I embrace her back and inhale her scent. It's like honey. She pulls away after a while and I let her. She wipes at her eyes.

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I say and add harsher than I mean to,"Just tell me if that Peeta boy hurts you because if he does he'd better watch his back."

She laughs and I smile.

"Well, I'd better be going." Katniss says.

I nod and stand up. I offer her my hand and she takes it. I walk over to the elevator with Katniss on my heels. We step into the elevator and way to soon she has to leave. I sigh and press 2. "Good night Katniss," I say before the doors close.

"Good night Clove," I barely catch as the doors close and the elevator begins its journey down. What have I gotten myself into?

_Hehe.. Please don't kill me for ending it here. In the next chapter we will find out what Peeta said to Katniss! :) It may take a while to get it up because tomorrow is Monday which means school... Yuck!_

**Please leave reviews!**


	4. Meet Me At Midnight

_Okay, guys! I'm going to try updating this story faster then I normally would because so many great reviews are coming in! I'll probably be updating every other day give or take a few. Thank you again for the lovely reviews and keep 'em coming! :)_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 4**

**KATNISS POV**

I was disgusted with Peeta's behavior lately. This is the nice boy who saved my life when we were young, right? I don't know if he thinks it's okay to talk to me like I'm stupid or thinks I'm his or whatever. Anyway, he has been trying things like playing with my legs under the table or he will whisper something 'seductive' in my ear.

After Clove and I got back from the training room during lunch break I went to sit down next to Peeta. The only reason I sit by him is I have to because Haymitch says so. I stride over a few moments after Clove goes in.

I sit at the table next to Peeta. He frowns.

"Where have you been?"

_Yikes didn't think of that one. _"I was practicing with my bow in private." There that sounds convincing.

"Really? Cause I _just _saw District 2 walk out before you."

This time I frown. "She did?" I had to play it cool, but my nervousness must have been showing because Peeta smirks and leans down near my ear.

"I know you have something going on with 2. I'm GOING to find out what it is and after I do I'm going to kill her. Right in front of you. You will HAVE to watch."

I stand up and my glass of water tumbles to the ground. I don't even hesitate to look back as I whirl around and run towards the elevator. I step in and press the roof button.

When I get there I sit hunched over on the edge of the roof. All I hear is the wind howling so when a finger taps my shoulder I turn around ready to fend off Peeta, but it's only Clove. I sigh and relax. I look back into the distance.

"What did the Peeta boy say that upset you so much?"

I sigh. I knew that was coming. I inwardly flinch as I recall his hot breath on my neck and his harsh words.

"Katniss, I know you don't want to talk about it and I won't make you, but just know I'm here if you want to talk." Clove says after a sigh.

I look at her ready to cry and throw my arms around her. If I'm going to cry she won't see it. I pull away after awhile.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes turn cold and she says harshly,"If that Peeta boy does anything to you he'd better watch his back."

I can't help laughing at the irony of the two of them both seetly wanting to kill the other. She smiles in response and I return it.

She sighs and stands offering me her hand; which I take all to eagerly. She walks towards the elevator and climbs in. I follow and climb in as well.

When we reach my floor I brace myself for a good bye. Clove looks at me and blushes. _Clove. Blushing? What is going on?_

"Good night Katniss." She says looking me right in the eye. I almost don't hear her due to the fact that I find myself lost in her deep green eyes.

"Goodnight Clove," I say just before the doors close.

* * *

I sigh and plop down on my bed. I get up and decide on a shower. I press all the same buttons as last time and I am soon back in my bed after I dress in pajamas and brush my hair. I don't think I can fall asleep, but I'll try. I peel back the sheets and comforter and clamber in. I lay there for who knows how long trying to sleep, but my mind doesn't allow me. I sigh and get up. I decide to go down to the training room to get some practice with the strange Capitol bow.

I slip silently through the apartment. When I get to the elevator and pause to listen. It doesn't sound like anyone is out. I press the button and the elevator is there in a blink of an eye. I slink into the elevator and press the lobby button. The training room is on the lobby floor. I climb out of the elevator and head in the direction of the training room.

When I reach the double doors I slowly push them open. The creak, loudly, open. I hear some scuttling and then, silence. I creep into the room, keeping into the shadows. I reach for the light switch and switch on the lights. I'm expecting to see someone standing there, but I don't see anything. I'm nervous as to who's in the room so I call out.

"Who's there?"

No answer. "I'm going to step out!" I warn.

I step out into the middle of the room and spread out my arms.

"Katniss?" An unknown voice said.

"Clove?!" I say.

_OOOOO! What was Clove doing in the training room and what will happen next? Sorry this is kind of a short chapter, but at least it's not one of those boring filler chapters. I honestly am not sure what to do next so I'm going to need a day or two to get the story planned out. Please be patient! And keep sending them reviews! Hope you enjoy the story and please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling errors. :p Sorry 'bout that. _

**Please leave reviews!**


	5. Peeta's Plan

_This has a Peeta POV in it! See exactly what goes on in his sick, twisted mind. Also a Cato POV!_

**_Warning!: Proposal of rape! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 5 **

**CLOVE POV**

After Katniss and I say goodbye I head back down to my quarters. I sigh and slink back into my room and switch on the light. There strewn across my bed is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life. I don't want to repeat this, but it was Cato. On my bed. Naked. Touching himself.

I screamed. "Oh my god! Cato! Get out of my room!"

He smirks and stands, not bothering to cover himself. I try to block my eyes, but I know I need to see what he's doing so he doesn't attack me. "What are you going to do about it, Clovey?"

He knows I hate that nickname. I grit my teeth and shove him backwards. "Aw. You know you want it Clovey."

That's when I ran. I didn't know where I was running I just ran. I didn't want to go to the roof it was to peaceful there. I soon found myself in the training room with a knife in my hand. I threw knife after knife envisioning Cato's head where the dummies should be. Suddenly I here a creak and realize the door is being open. I press the button that returns the knives back to the correct places and run to hide behind a fake tree in the camo station.

The door creaks open, but I see no one. I'm very nervous now. I'm afraid it is Cato coming to get me. I hear a voice say that it's turning on the lights. I realize that this is a female voice and relax a little, but I think it could still be Glimmer who is 100% loyal to Cato.

"I'm going to step out!" The voice warns and even before I see her I know who it is.

"Katniss?" I ask coming out from behind my tree.

"Clove?!"

"What are you doing do here?" I ask her.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

I grit my teeth. "No reason."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I can tell your upset about something."

"Is it that obvious?" I say dryly.

She laughs. "No not really." She sighs and runs her hand through her messy hair. "But seriously, what's eating you?"

I sigh. "Just Cato."

This time she grits her teeth. "What did he do to you? Because if he did anything to you I'd rip his bal-"

Shes cut short by me holding up my hand for her to stop. "He didn't do anything. I wouldn't have let him. You should have more faith in this Career."

She laughs ruefully. "What did he _try _to do?"

I wince as I picture Cato naked. "He- I don't really know what he was going to do, but trust me it is not something I ever want. Ever."

"Was he... Naked?" She asks and says the last word quietly.

I nod. She takes a deep breath. I look at my hands.

"He didn't lay a hand on you?"

I shake my head no. For some reason I feel elated that she cares, but at the same time ashamed of Cato's actions against me. Katniss takes a deep breath and looks me strait in the eye.

"Clove, I bet you wondering why I care," She pauses and I nod,"I care because, well, I love you Clove."

My heart skips a beat and my faces contorts into a goofy grin.

"Y-you do?"

She nods.

I look at her with amazement and for the first time evaluate my feelings towards her.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

And then our lips met and clashed together in a beautiful harmony.

**PEETA POV**

I sit on my bed staring at the wall imagining what it would be like to have Katniss to myself. I don't worry about never having her because I will. I've already got a plan to get her for me and Clove for Cato. I just need to get Cato in on it.

So here's the plan:

1) Have Cato come on to Clove. If she takes the bait we will know that she is not into Katniss. I know she is though because Clove has never been attracted to the opposite sex. Then again, neither has Katniss.

2) Have them admit their love to each other. To prove that we are right in our theory. I would be following Katniss around.

3) Tell Katniss I know about her and Clove.

4) This part is a secret and I can't wait to put it into action. Another part to this # is that Cato tells Clove. Clove will be frightened enough by this that I don't have to arrange what I have arranged for Katniss. Again that's a secret.

5) Get my way with Katniss.

6) In the arena it will be hell for the both of them. Clove trying to stay away from Katniss and Katniss an emotional wreck from wondering what she ever did wrong.

This plan will work I know it. Katniss will crumble trying to protect everyone she loves and I will get her. Clove only has Katniss and once Katniss is in danger Clove won't know what to do.

**CATO POV**

At first I thought 12 was crazy and then I listened to his plan, really listened. When he told me about his theory about Katniss and Clove I had grinned because I had the same theory. This 12 guy was smarter than I had thought. I hadn't really had any intentions of doing anything about this because I thought Clove would still be a killing machine, but she seems to have grown soft towards 12.

His plan was crazy and daring, but it needed to start taking action tonight. The first part involved me. I had to come on to Clove. So I did.

Later that night Peeta came to me and told me about what he saw and heard in the training room. At first I was disgusted, but then I couldn't help but be turned on by the thought of Clove and Katniss kissing. I must have grinned because then Peeta gave my a good thwap upside my head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Focus! These are our girls! We need to get them back!"

I grimace and nod my head. I'm in the game and I'm going to get my way with Clove, no matter what I have to do to get there.

_Yikes! I really didn't expect it to get this dark, but it happened. So what do you thinks gonna happen? I've spun the story you be the judge! I love all you wonderful reviews! I will be updating Friday evening or Saturday night. _

**Please leave reviews!**


	6. Cry For Me Clove

_As promised another update :)_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 6**

**CLOVE POV**

I know I should'nt feel this way about Katniss, but I do. After me and her kissed I felt like all my problems had been solved and that I was on top of the world. I felt I could do anything. Who would have know how very wrong I was? I sit here, now, on my bed cold and afraid. I was afraid for Katniss, mostly, but also afraid for myself. Me, the big tough Career, afraid. Everyone know Careers are _never _afraid. Oh, how very misunderstood we Careers are.

I bet your wondering why I'm cold and afraid, right? I will tell you.

_Flashback:_

_(Bold is Peeta; Italics is Clove; Normal is Katniss)_

After I got back to my apartment after kissing Katniss I found it to be strangely quiet, too quiet. I fumbled around in the darkness until I found a light switch. I took a sharp intake of air and flick on the lights. I expect to see Cato standing there with a smirk on his face, but I am instead met by a smirking Peeta. A smirking Peeta who is holding a limp Katniss in his arms.

My eyes widen in realization of what he plans to do.

"**Why hello, Clovey" **

I grit my teeth. _"What do you want?"_

**"Isn't it obvious? I want Katniss, but the spot seems to have been filled."**

I pale instantly. _"Y-you didn't see. Did you?"_

His smirk widens. **"Oh, yes. Clove. I did see. I've already told Cato and he wants his girl back from my girl."**

_"I am not Cato's. Katniss is not yours!" _I scream.

**"I guess we will have to prove it to you." **Just then Katniss stirs. She pokes her head up and sees me. Her eyes widen and she pales.

"Clove what's happening?"

I shush her. _"Calm down Katniss we'll find a way through this."_

Peeta laughs and Katniss realizes who's holding her. She struggles to get out of his grasp, but it's no use. I hate seeing Katniss scared. I scowl at Peeta. He squeezes the still squirming Katniss until she yelps in pain.

I grit my teeth. _"Peeta leave her alone. Take me instead."_

**"I fully plan to. My plan layout has changed a bit. I'm not going to do what I was planning on." **He pauses and looks like he is thinking. **"I think I'm just going to torture you until you are afraid of me."**

**"No. Scratch that. I'm going to toture Katniss in front of you. And Cato will take care of you."**

No, they're going to hurt Katniss. I can't let them.

I run at Peeta and before he can react I have him pinned to the ground and Katniss is loose.

_"Run Katniss! Run!"_

"I'm not leaving you."

**"Oh. How. Sweet." **Peeta gasps out.

I growl at Peeta and then hear a small yelp.

The yelp was not from Peeta. I look to my left and there is Katniss, in a awful position to get away, being held by a hulking Cato. I take note that the hold he is using is the same one he uses to snap people's necks. I get off Peeta and Cato lets Katniss go.

Peeta smirks. **"Cato, take Clovey here to her room. Don't forget Clove. I have Katniss. One wrong move and, BAM, shes down."**

Cato grunts in response and carries me to my room. When he opens the door a blast of freezing air hits me. Cato smiles.

"We tweaked the AC," Cato says smirking at my shivering.

Cato throws me onto the bed and I yelp in mid air.

_Flashback Ends_

_Oh, how very misunderstood we Careers are..._

I sit here, now, cold and afraid of what is to come. I can only hope Katniss is okay.

Hope is a amazing tool.

I get a great idea. It will involve Peeta and Cato getting injured, badly, but I could care less. I fumble around in the darkness, once again, for my night stand. I almost scream with joy when I find it. I keep a couple knives in here so I can protect myself if I need to. I quietly open the drawer and grab the 3 knives that are in there. Now it is a wating game.

**KATNISS POV**

When I go back home I should be paying attention, but I'm not. I thinking of Clove and her soft, green eyes, freckles, and beautiful hair. I stop twirling when I see Peeta standing there with a shark like smile on his face.

I should have seen the dart coming, but I didn't I was to busy staring into Peeta's malicious eyes. The eyes are the window to the soul. Through the eyes you can judge a person, good or bad.

I felt the dart enter the my skin, but I never looked away from Peeta's eyes. It scared me. His eyes never softened. Not even when a single tear streamed down my face.

Then I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. The sleep was not as deep as I thought. I was aware of everything that was going on, but I couldn't react. I felt myself being dragged into the elevator, into an apartment, and finally to a rest. I knew who's apartment we were in. Clove. I had to warn her.

My mouth didn't work. Nothing worked.

I heard Clove switch on the light rather than saw. Of course she saw me as knocked out and unaware, but little did she know I heard her better than I should have. I heard every single word she muttered under her breath and if I could tear up right now, I would be.

All Clove was saying under her breath was 'I love Katniss not Cato. And Katniss loves me... She told me so'.

I do love you Clove! I wanted to scream. I was coming back to my senses. I tried my mouth it worked. So did my eyes. I opened them as wide as they could go.

"Clove what happened?"

I wanted to ask her so she thought I was knocked out. She only shushed me. I zoned out while Clove and Peeta were talking. I was still feeling sleepy. Suddenly I'm on the floor and then I'm standing again.

Clove is on top of Peeta yelling at me to run.

"I'm not leaving you, Clove-" I was going to say more, but I'm in the air with a huge arm around my neck before I can speak anymore. I know who has me in the air by Clove's face. It's Cato.

Clove scrambles off of Peeta. I'm trying to scream at her to take him down again I'll be fine.

I'm released and I fall to the ground gasping for air. Clove looks down at me sadly and is being sweep away by Cato.

Peeta squats down next to me and smirks.

He doesn't speak not once and this makes it more suspenseful when he takes me into Cato's room and sets me gently down on the bed.

He looks at me side ways and slaps me. I yelp.

"Everytime you talk or yelp when I slap you I'm going to order Cato to slap Clove. Cato is strong so his slaps are harder."

I gulp and endure 12 slaps to the face.

"Good. Now I'm leaving you here for a bit. We need to go deal with Clove." He smirks when I pale.

_Clove is a Career. She knows how to do everything good._

_Oh, how very misunderstood these Careers are..._

_So sorry for the longer wait! I know I promised by last night, but I had to babysit! So here you are. _

**_Please leave reviews!_**


	7. In Clove's Arms

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 7**

**PEETA POV**

This was just too perfect. I had Clove and Katniss in perfect positions. Even though my plan had changed just a bit I figured it would still be just as effective. Here it is.

1) Torture Clove. Tell her we killed Katniss.

2) Tell Katniss we killed Clove.

3) They would be in distress for a while, but we wouldn't be able to hide it well since tomorrow was the interview with Ceasar Flickerman. During Cato's interview he would admit his love for Clove while I would admit mine for Katniss.

4) They will expose they're hidden love on LIVE TELEVISION...

5) Again arena will be hell.

This IS how it will go down, but I can't help but be turned off of Katniss by how much work it is to get her. I'm starting to feel something towards someone else. Not Katniss. These feelings confuse me and I can assume they are not mutual.

**CLOVE POV**

The door creaks slowly open. I see Peeta and Cato enter. They keep the lights off as they slink in and I keep my knives hidden. My heart is hammering so hard I'm afraid it will hop out of my chest.

"You know Katniss _had," _He stresses the word had and pauses for the effect to sink in,"Some last words to say to you."

I will mourn later, I decide, right now I am only angry. So angry, in fact, I'm surprised I'm not steaming.

"Turn on the lights and face me like men!"

I can practically hear Peeta's smirk. "Oh no no, Clovey. I need to tell you Katniss's last words."

"What did she say," I squeak almost in tears.

"She said, and I quote, 'Tell Clove that I never loved her. I need her to know it was all a prank. My last act of kindness has been done.'"

I'm seething now. "She did not say that!"

"Ask Cato. He helped me skin her alive."

My body goes cold. "Y-you-you. You skinned h-her a-alive?"

"Oh, yes. It was a marvelous death. Too bad we couldn't wait until the arena."

Then the lights flicker on and I throw my knives and hit both of them in the shoulder near the neck. Both fall to the ground and I run past them. Katniss isn't dead. She can't be. And yet tears still blur my vision.

I run into Cato's room and am met with a bawling Katniss in the corner. She has a bloody nose and broken lip, but thats all I can see right now. She cowers farther into the nook without looking up. I assume she thinks I'm Peeta or Cato. I fall to the floor in front of her, sobs racking my small frame.

Katniss seems to hear me and slowly looks over at me. Her eyes widen when she sees the state of me and mine do the same.

We both start speaking at the same time and she motions for me to go first.

"Katniss what happened?"

She gulps. "Peeta hit me. Alot. And after that he-he," She starts sobbing then. I put a comforting arm around her. "He told me that he was going to 'take care' of you." She chokes out and looks at me with teary eyes. "I was so afraid."

I suppress my anger and look back at her. "I know and that's okay," I start to stroke her hair,"I was just as scared."

She nods at me and stands up. I help her hobble into the elevator and we're off to the Nursing Floor. We arrive with a beep and when we hobble out I find that many pairs of eyes are on us.

"Help." I croak.

Suddenly a wave of nurses are on us. They are sweet and don't split me and Katniss. The one person I didn't expect to be here saunters over to me. Haymitch, sober.

He looks at me the rage clearly evident in his eyes. He looked me up and down and slapped me, hard. Katniss screams from her bed.

"Haymitch! What the hell! Don't hurt Clove!"

He looks to her confused. "But she did this to you?" He says it in more of a question.

"No! Clove would never hurt me."

I'm still recovering from the slap when I notice Katniss slipping away into a sleep. I look at Haymitch concern riddled across my face.

"Calm down, Sugar. She's just on Nitrous Oxide. It's making her sleepy."

I send a glare his way so he knows I don't like the nickname.

"Who did this to you two?"

I give him a side long glance. I raise a brow. "It was Peeta and Cato, if you must know. They are currently in my apartment bleeding to death."

He raises his brow surprised. "I guess I _have _to call a nurse there then." He mumbles. I snort at his loudness. I decide I like Katniss's mentor. I lay back on my bed and soon drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep. I need to be well rested tomorrow is our interviews with Flickerman.

**KATNISS POV**

Clove is like my knight in shining armor. I wobble in amazement while she helps me into the elevator. When we arrive at our destination I take note of the amount of people who swarm us. I'm barely aware as I am laid down into bed.

I'm fully awake when I hear a loud smack from the other side of the room. I see Haymitch standing over Clove and Clove with a red face and a hand to it. I start to scold Haymitch. I notice that he and Clove seem to be getting along well. I soon slip into a deep, I wish dreamless sleep.

_Enters Dream_

_I sit up in a large meadow with purple flowers dotted across it. Standing far away from me is Clove sipping water from a shimmering, blue lake. She stands and looks at me. A Peeta-like smirk crosses her face and I grow fearful. _

_She begins to approach me. I try to move, but I'm rooted to the spot. She comes closer and closer at a insanely slow pace. Finally she reaches me and I flinch as her cold hand brushes my cheek. She begins to circle slowly around me. _

_"Hello, Katniss." I flinch at the amount of venom in her voice. I try to speak, but my mouth is sealed shut. "Aw. What's the matter Peeta got your tonugue?"_

_"You know I wouldn't be surprised if he did. What have you done with him? Kissed? More?" She spits at me. I'm confused at where these accusations are coming from. I've done nothing wrong, I love her. I open my mouth to tell her as much, but my mouth refuses to work. _

_She shushes me and coos at me. "I hate you." My face falls. She smiles and begins to chant. _

_"I hate you! I never loved you! It was all a game! You are repulsive!..." She keep going for what seemed like hours._

_Exits Dream_

I wake up screaming and covered in sweat. Clove is over to my side in seconds. She reaches over to calm me, but I flinch away. Guilt fills me as a hurt expression crosses her face, but she shakes her head and looks back at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I force myself into her arms and snuggle up close.

I grab her face in between my hands and squeeze lightly. "Clove, look at me. I love you." I search her eyes for emotions, but only an overwhelming amount of love shows in them.

She looks at me just as lovingly as her eyes betrayed to me and whispers,"Katniss, I love you with all my heart. I will die for you, no questions asked."

I smile slightly. "The dying part is not needed."

She smiles in return and plants a kiss on my fore head. "Get some sleep Katniss."

I do just that. I drift off into a comfortable sleep. Possibly the best one in my life. All because I'm in Clove's arms.


	8. Interviews

_I feel like I may be writing a bit OOC so I'm making Katniss a bit more bitchy and Clove a bit more cold and Career-like. So sorry for the long wait! I'm sick... Yuck!_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 8**

**KATNISS POV**

Today was our interview with Ceaser. Haymitch has still not allowed me to cut the 'Star-Crossed Lovers' image yet. So I still have to act in love with Peeta. I hate Peeta.

I hop out of bed and slap a smile on my face. Effie had practiced smiling with me so much I couldn't stop now. I sigh and head over to my temporary closet. I grab a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt. What was the point of wearing something nice when my team and Cinna were just going to dress me up anyway?

I grab a jacket and stroll out into the dining room. I grab a biscuit and sit in one of the beautiful green chairs. I don't load my plate today because I feel nervous and I don't want to get sick in front of all of Panem. Just as I sit Effie comes bursting out of Haymitch's room looking horribly upset and scared.

"Eff, what's wrong?" I hear from the other side of the door. Effie looks nervous now.

"Oh, nothing _Haymitch. _I think _we _might be a bit late. I must get Peeta up seeing how Katniss is already up!" Effie calls out. Haymitch grunts.

_Well that was weird. _

I can faintly hear Effie rapping on Peeta's door and yelling about a big, big day. I smile softly to myself. Peeta hobbles into the room just as Haymitch and Effie reappear.

"Well, now that we are all here why don't we review what today's plans are?" She says it as a question, but we all know it's not an option to opt out.

I sigh. "Yes. Peeta and I are hopelessly in love and I am pregnant with that ass holes baby. Correct?"

"Manners!" Effie says in a disbelieving tone.

I snort and stare at my biscuit.

"Look Katniss I don't want to do this either." Peeta says.

"That's not exactly what you told me when you slapped me 12 times in the face."

Peeta sighs. "You know what. I have nothing to hide anymore. You should know that I don't love you. You want to know why?"

I raise a brow and gesture for him to go on.

"I don't love you because, well, I'm gay."

I gasp audibly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh.." Is all I can manage.

"A-and I'm in love with Cato. He doesn't know though," Peeta adds. I'm in shock now.

"How sweet," Haymitch sneers,"Both my tributes are BIG dykes and in love with District 2."

"Haymitch! Manners!" Effie pipes in.

I sigh and slowly walk out of the room. This morning is sure to be just as bad as this evening. I collapse on my bed and try so hard not to cry, but I can't help myself. Tears stream down my face steadily. It's just my luck when I hear my door creak open, a sharp intake of breath, and then a slam.

I glance over my shoulder and who else do I see there but Clove herself. I hesitantly smile.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" She asks while walking over and then sitting down on my bed. I began to sob. Seeing her here is all too much for me. It makes me remember what I have to do tonight and what _we _will have to do in the arena. I hate that I can't just be with Clove and be happy. I wish I didn't have to die for Clove to live. That's right, I've decided to die for Clove. She must live and I must die.

"Katniss I have a plan."

"Oh yeah. What?"

"Okay..." She tells me her plan. I can't help but think it might fail. But I believe in Clove and if she wants to do this than lets do it.

She lays down with me and we stay there like that until my sobs quiet and my prep team bursts in.

"Oh dear! So sorry to... intrude... Katniss, but we really must get you ready for tonight!" One of them says, but I'm not sure who.

I untangle myself from Clove, blushing slightly. I give her an soft smile and a small wave. She returns the smile and turns on her heel, past my prep team, and out the door.

My prep team giggles and begins to mess with my hair and make up until it's juuuuust right. They run squealing out of the room about how today is going to effect their lives forever.

_Your lives? No Clove and I's lives the most. Yes, this plan is dangerous, but I honestly do not give a crap..._

Cinna strides into the room and I can't help but smile.

"Hello Cinna. What fire costume am I wearing today?"

He smiles and holds up a beautiful red dress that drops off of one shoulder. I gasp. This is the most beautiful dress _I _have ever seen.

"Oh, Cinna it's perfect."

"I thought you might like it."

After I've slipped into the dress and Cinna touched up my make up we are off to the stage. I don't know exactly were we are going so it's good that there are heaps of Capitol people to help us around. Once we make it to the stage all the tributes are lined up, in order of course.

I don't like that I can't see Clove from here and if I look I will probably blow our cover. So I just wait in line.

Clove is up next. I'm so nervous.

Clove strides coolly across the stage towards Caeser. _Isn't she nervous at all? _I'm about to lose my shit right now and she hasn't even started to talk!

She sits down and Caeser begins asking questions. Of course, we knew he would ask about a boyfriend so we made our plan based on that question. He does just as planned.

Clove prepares herself to answer.

"Not exactly a boyfriend, but a girlfriend." She says and I can spot that blush creeping over her face that I love so much.

"Oh, well. You'll just have to win for her!"

"I don't think winning will help me."

"Well, why ever not?"

She takes one-two shaky breaths and says,"Because she's at the back of the line back stage."

I blush, knowing the camera's are focused on me now. The other tributes turn to look at me in surprise, but on Cato's part, menace. The buzzer goes off and Clove is asked to leave. When she walks past me toward the elevators she lets her eyes travel up and I know that means the roof. I nod.

I still have an interview though and even though I don't have to say anything in particular I'm still super nervous. I watch as the line gets smaller and smaller until I'm next.

"District 12. You know as the girl on fire, but we know her as the lovely, Katniss Everdeen!"

I walk out onto stage surprising myself when I don't stumble. Caeser takes my hand and helps me sit.

I'm so nervous that I don't hear his first question. _CRAP! _"What?"

The audience laughs and I have to restrain myself from shooting them with my bow. _Wait, I don't have a bow. God, What is wrong with me. _I clear my thoughts and turn back to Flickermen.

"I said, What do you like the most about the Capitol?"

"The lamb stew." I deadpan.

"The one with the dried plums in it?" He asks and I nod. "Oh, I eat that by the bucket full. "It doesn't show does it?" He places one hand on his stomach and looks out at the audience in horror.

He asks me multiple questions about the fire and the parade, but I'm too nervous to remember.

The question that really hurts my already aching heart is the one about Prim. I answer and quickly steer the conversation away from that, making well and sure to show my displeasure.

"About what Clove said earlier. Is this true?"

_Oh, god. Here's the question I've been dreading most._

"Yes." I answer simply.

Caeser nods and looks to be deep in thought when the buzzer goes off. I get up and leave the stage.

I stumble back to safety away from the prying eyes of the Capitol and all of Panem. Peeta shoots me a look of pity before hurrying on stage.

I consider going up to the roof now, but decide against it. It would be rude to leave before Peeta's interview is over. Something has changed in him since that night. Something has changed for the better.

The first half of his interview goes very smooth and I think it's over, but then I hear.

"I know we've had enough love admissions for tonight, but I have one too." Peeta starts. "I used to think I loved Katniss, but I was wrong. Very wrong."

"I'll second that." I mutter under my breath.

"And I realize this may seem odd, but I love someone from 2 also." Peeta takes a deep breath. "Cato doesn't know it, but I love him. With all my heart."

The buzzer bings and he almost scurries off stage.

"Oh my god. I thought you were just over reacting, but it is hard to be up there."

I shrug and tell him his interview went well. Before he can stop me I'm gone from his sight.

I stop and climb aboard the elevator and head closer to my love every second. I hit the roof button and close my eyes as the elevator ascends towards my life. It dings and I step out into the fresh air. I take the scene in before my eyes widen with fear.

It seems like me and Clove may never have a peaceful moment.

_Hahaha I feel so evil with this cliffie! YOU will have to wait to find out what happens next! BWAHAHAHA_

**Please leave 'dem reviews!**


	9. Free-Falling Career

_HEHE.. Time for the Cliffhanger to be solved... Or not :)_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 9**

**CLOVE POV**

After I had woken up I had eaten a large breakfast and scrambled out of the apartment as quick as I could. I resolved to go and talk to Katniss about the plan Haymitch and I had come up with. She should really now so she can prepare herself. I head up to district 12's floor and knock timidly on the door.

I stand there waiting for a while and I consider leaving, but then I hear some shuffling and finally the door opens. The crazy looking district escort is standing there looking pensive. When she gets herself together and she spots me and a small smile crosses her face.

"You must be Clove. Your here to see Katniss?" She asks smiling her oh-so-secret smile.

"Yes and yes." I say. I don't want to be rude to this woman, but she annoys me.

"Very well then. You'll have to excuse her dear she got a bit upset this morning. I don't know how she'll be." The flamingo says. 'The Flamingo' is her new nickname for me.

She steps aside and allows me to enter. "What happened to make her upset?" I ask. I figure it has something to do with Peeta.

Her oh-so-secret smile disappears and is replaced by a rueful one. She purses her lips,"Peeta and her got into a bit of a scrap."

"He didn't touch her, did he?" I practically growl at the lady. She takes a surprised step back.

"No, no of course not!" She says quickly. "They just a exchanged a few... retorts."

I sigh. "Can I see her." It's a demand not a question.

The Flamingo nods and leads me to Katniss's room. I should be more prepared for what I see behind the door, but I'm not. In that moment I want nothing more than to kill Peeta. I sharply breath in. I slam the door in Flamingo's face.

_This should be fun._

"Katniss? What's wrong?" I ask warily.

She takes one look up at me and we barely make eye contact before she drops her gaze and begins to bawl. I'm momentarily stunned. The heat of everything at once must be getting to her. When I regain my body and mind sense I walk over to the edge of the bed and sit down. I hold her while she sobs, whispering comforting nothings and stroking her back.

After a while she calms down and I shift us into a laying position. She sighs into me and for a minute we just spoon, ignoring the world and all the vicious threats currently being held over our heads. But then I remember the entire reason I came here and resolve to tell her, breaking the silence.

"Katniss, I have a plan."

I can practically hear her smile. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Okay..." Then I go into a long boring story about what I plan to do today. I don't want to defy the Capitol, well maybe I do a little, but I have to to give me and Katniss a better chance in the arena.

She seems a little nervous about my plan, but agrees to it without hesitation. We fall back into our silence and I take comfort just in knowing shes safe besides me. I'm about to give a contented sigh when her prep team bursts through the door. My sigh is turned into a growl.

Katniss sighs and we untangle ourselves from each other. Her prep team giggles and one says something, but I don't listen. Instead I'm busy being pissed about having my quiet alone time with Katniss. I keep my displeasure of their being here to myself and even return Katniss's small smile.

After I'm out the door I know I need to get back to my apartment to get prepped, even though I really, really don't want to. I'm doing an amazing job at ignoring Cato's annoying ass. I grit my teeth and head down in the elevator to my impending doom.

It's official. I hate the Capitol people. I hate this stupid, frilly, orange dress they stuffed me in. I hate all the make up that cakes my face. More than anything I hate President (KnowItAll) Snow. He will pay for this dress. He will pay for the kids who die. He will pay.

I discreetly adjust my dress and prepare myself to interview. I'm up next, but oddly enough, I'm not even nervous. I risk a glance behind me and I see Katniss looking so nervous I nearly start laughing. The blue devil, Caeser Flickerman, calls me onto stage. I glide across the stage to my seat and take it.

The first half of the interview couldn't go smoother and I'm momentarily worried he won't ask about a lover. But, knowing the blue devil, he does. I smile ruefully.

"Not exactly a boyfriend. A girlfriend." I say unable to stop the blush sneaking onto my face.

Caeser takes this news well though. "Ah, then you will just _have _to win for her!"

"I don't think winning will help me." I'm surprised when I voice my thoughts out loud. My brain to mouth filter must be broken.

"And why ever not?" He asks disbelievingly.

I swallow my nerves and spit it out. "Because she's at the back of the line right now." I say. "Back stage." I add quickly.

The crowd and the other tributes seem to be in shock. For a moment I'm giddy with what I have just done, but soon I become indifferent, like always. The buzzer sounds and I stroll right threw the throng of confused tributes and past Katniss. I let my eyes wander up to let her know where to meet me when shes done. She seems to get the message because she nods.

I throw myself into the elevator and smirk all the way up to the top. I jump off when it arrives at the roof. I throw my arms behind me and inhale the heavenly scent of the outdoors. I run around in circles for quite a while before retiring to the edge of the roof and staring out at the Capitol in my own little world.

Because I'm so zoned out I don't notice the Avox behind me. All I can hear is a girl screaming and a loud zap.

_Haha! Another cliffie on the same thing! If you must know I'm giving you all these cliffies because I'm annoyed with the amount of reviews coming in. Come on peeps!_

_**PLEASE LEAVE 'DEM REVIEWS, PEEPS! PLEASE?**_


	10. The Knife & The Bow

_Still not as many reviews as I hoped, but I want to update as quick as possible so I can get to the arena... Enjoy :)_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 10**

**KATNISS POV**

I couldn't have stopped it if I had tried. If I hadn't stopped to watch Peeta's interview I could have. I wish I hadn't. Something deep inside of me feels very guilty about this, but I know it wasn't my fault and I couldn't have stopped it. The worst thing is, we are going into the arena tomorrow.

_No stop this Katniss! You'll worry yourself to death!_

Clove is in the hospital wing. She almost died because of her injuries, but she lived. I am so thankful for that.

_Flashback:_

_I climbed out of the elevator and took in the scene before my eyes widen with fear. _

_Seems like Clove and I will never get a peaceful moment._

_A blonde male Avox was behind Clove and he was preparing to push her. My mind felt numb and I didn't know what to do so I just screamed. I screamed while she fell. What I hadn't expected was for her to come flying back up onto the roof looking crispy. _

_'Force field'. My mind informs me. _

_I run over to her and hold her head in my lap crying softly, thinking she was dead for sure. I didn't know where the extreme anger came from, but it was present. I know an Avox wouldn't just push her of the building without a good reason. _

_I stand up and push the Avox's chest. He looks surprised. _

_"Who put you up to this?!" I scream at him._

_He shakes his head back and forth and waves his arms in front of him. _

_"Tell me!" _

_He just shakes his head sadly. So I sit back down next to Clove and cry, I cry for her and I cry for the world. And then suddenly it hits me. I know who put that Avox up to this. I look up at the Avox and whisper one word to him. A word that makes his eyes widen with fear and runs away._

_"Snow."_

_Flashback Ends._

I slip back into the hospital room for the 300th time hoping to see Clove awake. This time she is. She looks over at me when I enter and a look of pure joy crosses her face.

"Katniss!"

I sprint over to her and quickly grab her into my arms, without hurting her.

"Clove! You scared me half to death! I thought you were dead!"

She chuckles and says,"Nope. You'll have to wait until we get into the arena for that."

I look at her horrified. "You. Are. Not. Dying in the arena!" I growl at her.

She just chuckles at me again and whispers,"Whatever you say, Kat."

I raise a brow. "Kat?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Clovey."

She growls at me playfully and I glance around the room to make sure we're alone. I lean into her slowly and her breath hitches. My lips finally reach hers and we push into each other, needing to be close.

A throat clears across the room and I sigh. I pull away from Clove and she growls at the person. I whip around. Clove wouldn't growl at someone who didn't deserve it. I gasp at what I see.

It's Peeta and Cato standing in the door. They both have a smug smirk on their faces and I resist the urge to punch them.

"What do you want?" I say with a sigh.

Cato smirks even more. "I just came to see my district partner. Heard you pushed her off the roof."

"Me? How ridiculous! I would never!" I gasp out.

Cato shrugs and takes a step closer. The room temperature drops further, which is not good considering it was already in the negatives. Now he's standing directly in front of me. He leans down so his mouth touches my ear.

"I'm very angry, 12. I don't like you. Peeta has everything planned out. He gets a kiss every time one of your loved ones are killed."

My breath hitches and tears pool into my eyes. I take a step back and bump into Clove's bed.

"Don't tell." He adds and walks out of the room. Peeta follows.

"Katniss?" Clove asks cautiously. I shake my head and tears are flowing down my cheeks freely now. Clove pulls me down next to her and comforts me until I stop crying.

"Katniss, will you tell me what he said?" She asks carefully.

"I can't Clove. He said not to tell."

"I can protect you from him." She scoffs. "Just tell me."

"I know you can protect me, but you can't protect my family." I slap my hand to my mouth and whip around to meet her pity filled eyes.

"What did he say, exactly?"

"He said 'I'm very angry, 12. I don't like you. Peeta has everything planned out. He gets a kiss every time one of your loved ones are killed.'"

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I know you love your family. I don't think it's possible for them to get connections to the districts here. They can't possibly hurt them."

I process this information and nod my head at her. She's right. They don't have access to the districts. Cato was just bluffing.

"Thank you, Clove."

We cuddle up and when we wake in the morning a huge doctor is over us looking at us in disgust.

"Get up you tards! UP!" He screamed. I jumped up and Clove did too. She was surprisingly better and was well enough to go into the arena today.

_Wait. The arena. Today. Oh, I had forgotten. I'm going to barf. _

I turn pale and throw up on the huge doctor. This time he screams in surprise and jumps back, but he still gets some on him.

He jams his finger in my face. "I hope you die today!"

I ignore him. Clove is sitting behind me rubbing my back. She shifts and tells me we're going to get cleaned up. She and I hobble into the bathroom and I take a shower while she brushes her hair and teeth and does whatever else she needs to do. Then we switch.

After we're all nice and cleaned we head out and split up with a kiss to go to out apartments. When I get to mine I notice an silence that seems to settle over the place like a blanket. I flick on the light and am met with a bunch of people jumping out at me. I scream.

"SURPRISE!" They all yell. I stop screaming and glare at them all.

_I forgot. It's my birthday. How funny. I get to kill or be killed on my birthday._

Effie parts her way through the crowd and looks me over. "Happy birthday dear. Isn't it a wonderful day?"

I scoff at her audacity. "Why yes Effie. I would just love to be beheaded on my birthday."

Effie gasps. "Katniss. Manners!"

"There is no room for manners in the arena. Effie." I spit her name at the end. I give one last glare at the crowd and stomp off to my room. Not long after I'm in there Cinna enters.

He looks at me and I scowl at him. He sighs and seems to be holding back a smile. "Well you are the girl on fire." He says and I have to laugh a little.

I'm in the tube. Rising to what will be, surely, my death. I squint my eyes at the harsh light the arena is producing. After I find my bearings I glance around at my surroundings. _Yes! Woods!_

After I take in my surroundings I assess what is at the cornucopia. My eyes lock on a silver bow. My bow. I look up and see I still have 30 seconds left to get ready. I need to know where Clove is. I look around and I find her, crouched down on her stand holding her stomach in pain. My eyes widen at this and I switch my position getting ready to run to her.

_Five...Four...Three...Two...One..._

I take off of my stand and sprint to Clove who is coughing and sputtering. She tries to wave me off when I get to her, but fails. I drag her to her feet and we take off into the woods. (After I grab a knife vest with knives that was right next to her stand and a pack for myself.)

We run until we're out of breath. We settle down near a small pond with drinking water. I failed to grab anything besides a bright orange pack for myself. I quickly cover it with mud. I root through the pack and am pleased to find all useful items in it. Including a sleeping bag. Clove sits on a log fiddling with a small knife. She still is coughing, but not as much.

"Why *cough* didn't you *cough* just leave me?" Clove asks.

I raise a brow and laugh softly. "I would never leave you."

She sighs and struggles to hide her smile.

"Come on. We need to get ready for the night." I say and help her up. I begin to climb the nearest tree with my pack on.

"Hey, hold up Katniss. I'm not that much of a *cough* climber." Clove says.

I smile at her ruefully and climb up further. She sighs and slowly climbs up next to me, where I already have the sleeping bag laid out. "Here, we'll share." I say and gesture for her to get in first. She complies and I clamber in after her. I belt us in and we sit there talking until the sun begins to go down.

Clove turns to me. "I almost forgot." She shuffles around for a minute, looking for something in her pockets. "Happy birthday. I got you something."

She hands me a small box. I gingerly lift the lid. Inside is a charm bracelet. I begin to tear up.

Clove gives me a small smile a gently lifts the bracelet up. "The knife is for me. The flower is for Prim. The cross is for your mother. The bow is for you. And the heart, well, you know what that's for."

A single tear runs down my face. "Clove I love it. I love how the knife and bow are next to each other."

Clove's face lights up. "You noticed that?" I nod. She smiles again and unclasps the bracelet. "It was brought to me from my district. For you, fire girl."

I playfully punch her. "You know I don't like you calling me that."

She laughs and puts the bracelet on me. "Now you'll always have your loved ones close." She whispers.

I look at her. "I love you." I say. And I mean it.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Haha... I loved writing this chapter so much! _

**Please leave reviews!**


	11. Fiery Spirits

_I got so many reviews that I decided to get you 2 updates in 1 day! I have no life..._

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 11**

**CLOVE POV**

I had ordered the bracelet a couple days ago. I didn't think she would love it as much as she does. Even now she is still babbling about how she loves it. I'm starting to wish I hadn't bought it. Then again I wouldn't have seen her face light up when she saw it. It was worth it.

We're currently walking through the forest in search of food. We didn't get much in that pack Katniss grabbed. We checked the snares that she set out, but we only caught one skinny rabbit. Katniss is turning out to be _way _more crucial to our survival than I thought. She knows a lot about the woods so I know I need to stick with her. Not like I would leave her anyway.

"Clove thank you so much. I just love it! I love the way it sparkles. I love the charms on it. I love th-"

"Katniss. No offense. Shut up." I say.

She pouts and crosses her arms in front of her. She turns to look at me and she sticks her tongue out. I laugh and return the favor.

"Okay Clove. Now it's your turn to shut up." Katniss whispers looking up into the trees.

I follow her gaze and see a chicken-bird thing in the trees. I nod at her and follow her movements as she stalks the bird. I love the way she moves when she hunts. She stops, takes aim, and releases the arrow. It strikes the bird in the chest and it falls from the tree, dead, without a sound. I walk over to the bird and gently kick it.

"Do you think it's edible?"

Katniss scrutinizes the bird before shrugging. "It's fat. Looks like good meat. I'll skin it, you start a fire."

I look at her like she's grown wings. "A fire? What if the Careers find us?"

She shrugs. "You have knives."

I bit my lip and hold back a smile. I go and collect some twigs. I don't want a large fire. I throw a match into the twig pile and watch it go up in flames. Katniss has already skinned the bird and crafted a spit. We let it cook as long as I allow it and burn out of the area.

**8 Hours Later**

We found a cave and are munching away at the bird-thing inside it. Katniss has set up the sleeping bag and we have sort of a small camp set up. The river just outside is a huge plus to the location. Katniss suggests going hunting again as our bird-thing isn't lasting us long. I agree and we set out.

We haven't found anything yet and it's getting dark so Katniss and I settle down in a tree.

**Sometime Around Dawn**

I awaken to a sizzle. I sit up and whip around in alarm. Katniss is awoken by my flailing.

"Clove what is it?"

"I smell smoke! It's a big fire! More than just a camp fire." I inform her.

"How can you tell?!" Katniss asks as we get out of the tree and start to run.

"That!" I yell and point behind us. This was a wall of fire. Moving way to fast to be natural. Gamemaker made. Katniss yells at me to follow the animals. I try really hard to keep up with them because I'm coughing to bad.

_Oh crap. Where's Katniss? I can't believe I lost Katniss!_

I'm whipping around violently trying so hard to find her. I have to keep running though. I'm alerted of Katniss's location by a hiss followed by a boom.

Another hiss. Another boom. Another hiss. A scream. A boom. Another hiss. Another boom.

Wait a scream?! Oh no no no no no no NO! I have to find Katniss!

I start to scream her name, but I get no response. I head in the direction of the scream. "Katniss! Oh my god Katniss!" I cry when I see her seething in pain in a small rock shelf.

I check her wound and it seems severe. I pull her up and we continue to run away from the now receding fire. We reach a small creek and I pull Katniss in with me. She hisses at first, but then gives a sigh of relief when the water starts to sooth the burn.

"Haha! There they are! Let's get 'em!" My blood runs cold when I hear the female voice.

I whip around for the 700th time today to see Peeta, Cato, Marvel, and Glimmer coming at us from the other side of the creek. This time it's Katniss who pulls me along. She pulls me into the burned to a crisp part of the forest and while running she leaps and drags me up a fairly spared tree.

We reach a high branch just as the Careers get to the tree. Cato begins to climb the tree. I know better than to be scared. Cato is an awful tree climber. My point is proved when he falls out of the tree and onto the ground with a oomf. Glimmer is fussing over him in seconds and Peeta seems... jealous.

After Cato stands up Glimmer takes a couple shots at us with Katniss's bow, but fails miserably. Cato even tries to shot us, but that is even worse.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" Katniss jeers at Cato. I can't help but admire her for that.

Peeta says something then, but I can't here because we're too far away. Cato looks up at us and then back to Peeta. He glances around at the entire group who are nodding their approval.

"Alright, someone build a fire." Cato orders and they all scitter away.

Katniss lays back against the tree and hisses. I can see now that this is really hurting her. I help her press her jacket sleeve to it and wince when she makes a pained noise.

"I'm going to try to pour water on it." I warn her and she nods. I grab our little tin of water and slowly drip it on her wound. She hisses. I sit up, ready to fight, when I hear a soft tinkling in the air. Katniss points up and I see were a silver parachute has landed in the tree. I tell Katniss to stay put while I get the parachute. I climb up a bit higher and pop open the chute.

Inside is a small circle tin. I open it up and I'm relieved when it contains burn medicine. I frantically climb back down and start to pile the stuff on Katniss's burn. She is caught off guard by my attack, but hisses and then sighs when it come in contact with her charred skin.

I smirk. "Look what Haymitch sent."

She bats her eyelashes at me and pretends to be stupid. "What did he send?"

I hold up the container. "This contraption."

She giggles. "Oh you! Your sOoooO silly!" She squeals.

"Okay. Stop that now. I can't take it any longer!" I add in a deep voice.

She looks at me with a serious face. "I will stop." She says then grins. "WHEN PIGS FLY!"

"Katniss! Quiet down! We need them to fall asleep!"

"Sawry." Katniss says and bats her eyelashes at me again.

"No your not."

"Yeah, your right. I'm not."

"I wonder what they think about us." I say.

"Define they, Clove."

I snort. "The infamous 'they'. As in everyone."

She shrugs and looks off in the distance. "What's it like in 2?"

"You start training at 9 and the ones who show promise as a Career are excepted into a school at 12. You train until your 18 and then that years tributes are chosen from the 18 year olds."

She raises her brow at me. "Then how come your in the games?"

"They never choose a female tribute this year. They were all too weak. I was reaped and so here I am." I say with a shrug. "What's it like in 12?"

"Well everyone there struggles to get enough food. My family does pretty well since they have me to collect plants and... other things. My mother and Prim run a small hospital like-thing in our kitchen."

I smirk. I had guessed that she illegally poached.

I hear a small _psst _sound and I turn around to the tree next to ours. All I can see is a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. Katniss follows my gaze and sees the eyes too.

"I think it's Rue." Katniss whispers to me.

"From 11?" I ask her. She nods. Now a little hand reaches up and points to something above our heads. I follow the direction her hand is pointing until my eyes rest on a large nest.

_Tracker Jackers _I realize. Katniss steals a large knife from my vest and begins to climb. I try to stop her, but she argues.

"I'm a better climber."

I can't argue with that so I let her go. I gather up our supplies and carefully watch her scale the tree. God I love how she moves. I glance over at Rue's tree to find it empty and I see a pair of eyes in the next tree over.

_So that's what she did to get a 7!_

I hear a sawing sound and look up. Katniss has reached the nest. I watch her saw and then hear her yelp. I wince the next two times she yelps. Finally I hear a soft crack and the branch begins to fall. It almost hits me on the way down. I'm very lucky and only get 2 stings. I see Katniss attempting to climb down the tree above me and I quickly begin to help her.

The poison hasn't entered my veins yet so I'm fine until we hit the ground, but then the visions begin.

A line of huge ants swarm around me until I'm surrounded by them. They stop and then attack me all at once. I drop to the ground and begin to scream and flail. I'm aware of Katniss doing something behind me, but I'm too scared by the ants to look. I hear a thudding followed by a yell.

"Katniss! What are you still doing here? You have to get out of here! Go! Go!" I think it's Peeta. Good he can protect her from Cato.

I lay there silent on the ground letting the ants kill me until I black out.

When I wake I'm tied to a large tree. I frantically try to get loose, but it's no use. I'm stuck.

"Hey, Clovey. Are you finally awake?" I wince at the voice. I know who this is. I hate him and I know that I'm not going to have the quick death I had wished for. I'm going to have a long, painful one. I growl his name at him.

"Cato."

* * *

_Yay for 2 in 1! Hoora!_

**Please leave reviews!**


	12. The Idiocy Of Some Careers

_Updated! Had no school today due to snow. Thank Mother Nature for this update!_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 12**

**CLOVE POV**

"Cato."

He smirks at me. "She speaks."

I growl at him. "Cato. Let me go!"

"Hmmph. Say please."

I raise a brow. "If I say please, you'll let me go?" I pause and he nods. "No strings attached?"

"Not one string."

"Okay," I say cautiously,"Please?"

"Please what?" He probes.

"Please will you let me free?"

"Okay." He says and cuts me free with his sword. I rub my wrists instinctively and glare at him. I slowly start to walk farther and farther away from him. He stands there staring at me. I'm very confused by his behavior.

When I reach the tree line I begin to run. I expect him to follow me but he doesn't. Now I'm overly suspicious and while I'm walking through the forest trying to find Katniss. I let my guard down after a while of trudging through the forest. That's why I'm surprised when I feel a tug at my heel. I look behind me only to do a major face palm at my own idiocy.

But then I smirk. At Cato's idiocy. He tied me with a not so thick rope to that tree by my ankle too. BUT he left me armed. With my knives. That can cut through rope. I bend down and snap the rope in two, but take off running into the forest.

Eventually I make it back to the river and I have to follow it downstream for a while before I find the cave me and Katniss had set up camp in. I had figured that she would go back to it after the tracker jacker incident. I step cautiously inside, afraid she might shoot me if she didn't know who it was. When I step into the cave I realize it's empty. Not even a crumb from our previous stay is left behind.

I step out into the light pondering were they could have gone. I decide to take a look at were the tracker jacker incident happened to see if I can find any tracks or signs of were Katniss might be. When I get to the site all that's there is the cracked, dry nest. So I pick a random direction and head that way. As far as I'm concerned as long as I'm not sitting around waiting I'm doing something useful.

After about an hour of walking to no avail I decide to call it a night. I slowly climb the nearest tree and settle down for a chilly night. I hope that that Rue girl from 11 is taking care of Katniss. Even though I know that Katniss can very much take care of her self It's nice to know that she might have some company. I snuggle into the tree and am no sooner snoring in a dreamless sleep.

I awaken to a soft tinkling sound. A sliver parachute makes it's way down to me and I snatch it out of the air. I pop open the lid and find only a roll with a small note under it.

_Katniss is south. -Haymitch & Enboria _

Helpful. I don't even have a stupid compass. I stick the note back into the chute and sit against the tree to pout. At least they gave me food. I nibble at the roll until my teeth hit something hard.

'What the?' I peel back part of the roll to discover a compass. I don't know why, but I just started howling with laughter. I don't think anyone has laughed in the arena before. After I get myself together, I even had to wipe a few tears out of my eyes, I take a look at the compass to find out which way to head to find Katniss. I hold up the compass and squint at it. It says that I have been heading West not South so I resolve to thank my mentor and Katniss's.

"Uh. Thanks Enboria and Haymitch. I *cough* kinda needed this. So thanks?" I say in the most awkward way I possibly can. Gah, I'm so dumb.

I take to resting again and soon fall asleep under the Gamemaker made, but oh so real looking stars.

This time I awaken on my own and I hop out of the tree feeling more alive and well since we've been in the arena. I take a huge breath of fresh air and release it. I start to head south with the aid of my handy dandy compass. Soon, after about a hour of hiking, I find a small camp. The camp has been deserted for a day or two, but at least I'm on the right track. I kick a small pit that I assume to have been a fire. 'Looks like Katniss has been ignoring my warnings, again.' I give a little chuckle and continue on my merry way.

Wait. Did I just use the word merry? Somethings wrong. I've been way too happy all morning. I scowl at the ground and then I start to smile again. Yes, something is defiantly wrong. I shrug and start to head in the right direction. I fight the smile that threatens to cross my face all the way through the forest. I-

My thoughts are cut short when I am tackled to the ground. When I land it takes the breath out of me. I struggle with my attacker, but they have the upper hand and they keep my head planted firmly in the dirt.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I spit at them.

"Hmm. I want my ally to stop trying to get away from me."

"Katniss?" I ask. "Get off me you dope."

Katniss chuckles and slides off me. I stand up and brush off my clothes. "Why were you tromping through the woods trying to stop smiling like an idiot?" She asks holding back a smile.

"I dunno actually. You should ask the Gamemakers. I CAN NOT stop smiling! It's been like this all morning. I've been using words like merry and dandy. That is not like me at all!"

"Maybe, bear with me here, maybe you are actually, for once, actually happy," Katniss says with her most serious face. I playfully punch her and pointedly scowl at her.

"Okay. So show me to your camp." I say with my most serious face.

"Okay, but I'm going to warn you we have another ally."

"Is it 11?"

"Yep." She says popping the 'p'.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yep." This time I pop the 'p'.

She looks confused, but eventually leads me to were she and Rue had been camping. She gestures for me to enter the small hut they built from twigs first. I comply and am no sooner punched by little hands.

"Ow." I whine and drag Rue off of me.

She looks up at me sheepishly. "Sorry."

Katniss then comes in and laughs at my pouty face. "What happened?"

"I punched her in the face. I thought she was an intruder!" Rue says trying to defend herself. Katniss just laughs harder at this and I stick my tongue out at her. Katniss settles down in between Rue and I.

"This is how I want it to always be." Katniss whispers. "Clove and I and Rue. As more than allies. As a family."

"But you know that can't happen." I point out sadly. She sighs and Rue looks ready to cry.

"I just wish.. It could." Katniss says she looks like she's going to cry now. I pull them both into my arms, trying so hard to protect them, but I know I will fail for one of them.

Eventually Katniss breaks away and Rue follows suit. "We were planning on blowing up the Cato and Marvel's food supplies. You want to help?"

"Sure." I say not missing a beat.

"Okay so here's the plan..." Katniss goes into the story about how we're going to do this and I'm in awe of their amazing team work skills. We head out after I'm informed of the plan and split up with Rue. I'm to help Katniss destroy the supplies.

We take up a hiding position in a scruffy bush just near the pile of supplies. Katniss has her bow and I my knives. Cato starts to shout at Marvel about something and they both take off in the direction of our first fire. They leave the district 3 boy, Banias, with a spear to guard the supplies. I'm about to ask Katniss what we are going to do when I spot the district 5 girl, Katniss calls her Foxface, sprint out from the woods. I watch her carefully as she hops around the piles of dirt and grabs a bag of oranges. She does the same hoppy dance back and takes off into the woods. Lucky for us Banias spots her as she flees and chases her.

I feel Katniss shift next to me. She draws back an arrow, takes aim, and just barely cuts a bag of apples. I see what she's doing. She's going to split the bag and the apples will cause a couple mines to blow and the falling debris will trigger the rest. She takes three more shaky shots before the apples tumble out of the bag. As I watch them fall I hold my breath and brace myself for the coming explosion. I the apples seem to be falling in slow motion and it seems to take forever before they even hit the ground.

But when they do hit, oh my god. I'm blow out of my shoes by the explosion and beside me I see Katniss is too. I'm thrown into the air and backwards into a tree. After the explosion is the worst though. Although the impact from the tree had hurt, it didn't even stack up to the ache across my entire body or the ringing in my ears. Everything seemed blurry and I start to think that I may have hit my head. I think this because next to me I see Katniss laying on the ground not breathing, not moving, and defiantly not talking. All I can think in my fuzzy state of mind is:

'Where did her charm bracelet go?'

And that's true. Her bracelet is no where to be seen. But is Katniss okay?

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews! Katniss will get Cato back, but not yet! I swear she will get her revenge! And remember even though nothing happened to Clove while she was awake she was out for 2 days 0.0 I'm so happy that you guys like this so much! See you guys in another chapter!_

**Please leave reviews! :)**


	13. Suicide

_I was told that cliffhangers are a thing to despise. I must agree, but oh how I love to torture you guys. *EVIL LAUGH*_

**MISUNDERSTOOD CHAPTER 13**

**CLOVE POV**

I sit up on my elbows and bite my tongue. Why isn't Katniss moving? I shuffle closer to her. I try to shake her, but she won't wake up. I can't seem to think straight in my fuzzy state of mind. I think really hard about why Katniss isn't moving, but nothing comes to mind. Then it all comes flooding back to me. The explosion. Oh god. She isn't? Oh god. I groan and attempt to shuffle even closer to her.

"Katniss?" I try in a shaky, croaky voice. "Katniss? Katniss, please wake up! Come on you need to wake up! Get up Katniss!" I yell now shaking her. Suddenly an idea pops into my head.

I lean down and press three shaky fingers to her neck. Nothing. My blood runs cold. Katniss is... No I can't think like that. It can't be true. This is wrong. This is all wrong. This is not how it was supposed to go. Katniss was supposed to win! I begin to weep. I cry next to Katniss's body for hours. I cry until day turns to night. I honestly don't care who is watching. Right now I just need to cry.

I begin to fiddle with my knives. I wonder to myself 'what's the quickest way to die by knife?' I really start to consider the prospect and decide that a stab in the heart would be quickest. I pull down my shirt a bit so that the bare skin is exposed and press the tip of the knife softly to the sensitive skin. I shudder and take a deep breath.

"I love you Katniss." I say before the knife plunges into my heart and ends my life. Now I really do have a broken heart.

* * *

I practically spring to life. I start to flail around. I'm not sure were I'm at, but it's dark and I'm tied to something. I realize that I'm tied to the same tree that Cato tied me to a couple days ago. How did I get back here? I start to wonder why I didn't die. There was no way I was going to live through that. So then how am I here? I realize that it doesn't even matter to me what happens anymore because, well, Katniss is dead.

"They say that the dream is so real you can't tell the difference between reality and the dream." A voice says from the shadows.

"Who are you? And what dream?" I ask warily.

A male figure comes closer into view, but I still can't tell who it is. Then I recognize the build.

"Cato? What do you want?" I ask not even bothering to be hostile.

"One thing. Tell me what the last, oh, few days have been?" He says in a odd voice.

"Well. You tied me to this tree and I ran away and you did nothing. I found Katniss and Rue. We blew up your food. Katniss," I gulp,"Katniss died in the explosion. I killed myself with my own knife. And then I some how ended up here. Why?" I ask bitterly.

He seems surprised. "You killed yourself over fire girl?"

I scoff at him. "I couldn't live without her. Speaking of that, you better kill me now. If Katniss is dead I don't want to live."

He sighs. "As you wish Clove."

Cato steps nearer and nearer to me. I close my eyes and ready myself for the blade that never comes. Instead I hear a swish and a gurgle. I warily open my eyes and see Katniss squatting on a shelf of rocks bow still at the ready. Katniss- Wait?! Katniss?! Even more surprising than seeing Katniss alive is seeing Cato dead. He lays on the ground in an angel form with an arrow in his throat.

"Katniss are you alive?" I ask weakly. She raises her brow at me, but nods. She starts towards me.

"Do you know what this means?" She asks me carefully.

"That you have to kill me? That's okay. I understand." I tell her, face completely void of emotions.

She laughs. Something that I had, never, in a million years expected her to do this. "Are you serious?" She asks me.

"Yes."

"Did you not hear the announcement?" She asks.

"No. I've been out for a couple days." I say to her.

"Ohh. Well we win."

"How?" I ask disbelievingly.

"They said two people can win this time." She pleads with me.

"Do you really believe that?" I ask her. "Why haven't we been whisked away to the luxury of the Capitol if the were telling the truth?"

She winces. "T-they lied?"

"Seems like it."

"But what are we going to do?" She asks softly.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _You_ are going to kill _me._" I say still emotionless. I act as if I could care less, but on the inside I'm crying my eyes out.

"I will not kill you." Katniss says with such a force that it scares me and I've been in a few scary situations before. This is by far the scariest

"Katniss you have to." I say softly.

"No I don't." She shoots back and reaches down into her bag. "They don't need a victor if they won't take both of us. I love you and I will not let you die." She pulls out a small bag filled with... blueberries?

My confusion must show on my face because Katniss puts a few in my hands and tells me they are Nightlock. They cause death instantly. I close my hand and look her right in the eye.

"Together?" I ask. I want to die with her if I must die.

"Together."

"1" I began.

"2" She says holding my gaze.

"3" I say and raise the berries to my lips. I tip my head back and almost put them in my mouth when a frantic voice sounds across the arena.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudias shouts. "Ladies and Gentleman, the 74th annual Hunger Games victors." The voice sounds flustered.

I look at Katniss. She looks at me. "Did you get any in your mouth?" She finally asks. I shake my head no.

A hovercraft suddenly appears and a ladder drops down. Katniss and I grab hold of it and each others hand. It freezes us in place while raising us. I'd like to think that it raised me to a better more happier life, for me and for Katniss as well. Sure our life would have it's twists and turns, but it will be perfect as long as we're together.

* * *

_I'm changing the name of this from 'Misunderstood' to 'Together'. Sorry if this causes any problems! Did I get you guys at the beginning? :D_

**Please leave reviews! :)**


	14. The Love Of My Life

_Sorry for the long, long wait! _

**Together Chapter 14**

**Katniss POV**

"Do I have to wear this?" I ask Cinna with displeasure obvious in my voice.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I argued with them. They wanted to surgically alter you. This was our compromise." Cinna tells me while fixing a couple things here and there.

"I don't like it. And I don't like how I won't be able to see Clove until the interview." I grumble.

Cinna sighs and steps back to scrutinize me. "Are you nervous?"

"No." I deadpan. I really am though.

"I know you are." Cinna shoots back at me. "When your up there just answer to me. Like you did at your first interview."

I grumbled inaudible nonsense under my breath and stomp over to were I have to stand.

"I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire!" Cinna calls as I'm shoved onto stage.

"Katniss Everdeen! The Girl On Fire!" Caeser announces my entrance. I blink to clear the harsh light from my eyes. I stumble across the brightly lit stage. I blink away all the light finally and open my eyes.

"Clove!" I yell and dash across the stage at her. She seems startled when I crash into her, but eventually embraces me back.

"Hi, Katniss." She whispers into my ear.

"Hi," Comes my breathy answer.

"I think we need to do the interview now." Clove whispers still hugging me. I nod and allow her to lead me to our love seat. We take our seat and Caeser shifts to better catch our answers.

"So, are you ready to watch the replays of the games?" Caeser asks. I nod even though this is what I was dreading the most. Clove nods beside me, as well, and shifts to keep me sort of hidden under her. Not enough so that I can't see the screen though. The replays start up and for the first time in, well, forever the theme is love.

When it shows Peeta I'm mildly curious as to how he died. He's sitting in a cave all alone when a soft tinkling is heard outside. I know this is a trick, but Peeta doesn't. He steps cautiously out of the cave into the too quiet forest.

"Who's there?" He calls out.

Silence.

Peeta takes one more step and is mauled by a small shape. It's moving so fast that I can't see what it looks like. I can tell, however, that it is silver and is the source of the tinkling. What a sick trick.

Peeta stepped out thinking he had a sponsor, but instead was killed by a small, silver bird-thing. I tune back into the video to see the form bust out a small drill and it plows into his stomach. It's killing him from the inside. This is too gruesome. I turn away from the screen, greener than I've ever been.

Peeta's cries still fill my ears even as the video ends and Caeser begins to question us.

"So, what do you plan to do now that you've won?" Caeser asks. It's more directed at Clove than me.

"Well, I haven't talked to Katniss yet, but I was hoping to move in with Katniss."

That's news to me. For the first time since the footage ended I look up. I am met with a pair of loving green eyes staring into my own. I almost get lost into them, when a voice clears. The audience chuckles lightly and I can't help the blush that spreads across my face.

I clear my throat. "I think that would be wonderful."

The audience cheers loudly and Clove smiles at me.

"Well, that's lovely. Clove can you tell us about your family? We never heard much about them." Caeser questions.

Clove stiffens beside me and I know that this is a touchy subject. I send a glare at Caeser and bite back a growl that is growing in my throat. Clove pats my leg and begins to tell him, only the stuff that's needed, about her family. I notice that she leaves her dad out completely. I suddenly want to kill her dad. I don't know what he did, but he did something to hurt my Clove.

Caeser nods and switches his questioning over to me. "So Katniss how did you feel when you pulled out that charm bracelet?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I crinkle my nose at him.

"All I could think was how much I loved her. And how thoughtful and beautiful and sensitive she is. I love it only a little less then I love her. Which is a lot." I say, beginning to ramble.

Clove cuts me off. "Caeser if you will excuse her, I think they gave her some wacky pills back there."

The audience laughs, Caeser chuckles, and I playfully hit Clove's arm. Clove chuckles at my feeble attempt to hit her.

"Do you two have any plans when you get back home?"

"No, nothing. Just going to settle down and live our lives as normally as we can." I answer for the both of us.

"I plan on spending all my time with Katniss." Clove adds.

"And I with Clove." I add to Clove's add.

A soft 'awww' is heard from the audience. "There you have it!" Caeser yells and stands. We stand as well. "The star-crossed lovers from 2 and 12!"

Later that night I lay in bed with Clove just staring at the ceiling.

"I love you," I tell a sleeping Clove. I lean over and kiss her head.

"I love you so much," I whisper into the darkness and fall into a deep sleep. My dreams only consist of Clove. The love of my life.

* * *

_One more chapter after this one. I'm going to be starting a Frozen, Elsanna, story after this. Sorry again for the longer than normal wait. Please don't hate me. HEHE_


	15. In The End

_Okay, last and final chapter! Since I have so many supportive people, I will be doing a sequel.. Hope you guys enjoy!_

**Together Chapter 15**

**Clove POV**

"Clove?" A voice calls to me in the darkness. It had been two days since the interviews and we were now happily moved in together in 12. Victors Village's houses were near the normal size for a house in District 2, but seeing 12 I can tell these houses are like mansions. Katniss doesn't really like the house, but keeps it for her family.

"Yeah?" I ask Katniss.

"What did your dad do?" She asks. I stiffen. How did she know?

"I don't know what you mean." I answer. It proves futile to lie to Katniss.

"Yes you do."

"How did you-" I'm cut off by Katniss.

"You never said anything about him in your interview. You even talked about your mother, who's dead, but not him. It was only a guess, but I was right." Katniss says and I can feel her shift in the bed so that she's looking at me. "So, what did he do?"

I sigh. Might as well tell her.

"Well, it started when my mom passed in a freak accident caused by a run-away train car. She was walking me to a friends house when a train car, escaped from a coal train, came barreling down the road. She pushed me into a large crack in the side of a building just in time. I lived. She died. My father blamed me for her death. He became a full time drunk. It started as just physical abuse if I did something wrong. A slap for not cleaning the kitchen, a couple of kicks for not making dinner, or sometimes he would cut me with one of his beer bottles. That was nothing, I later learned, in comparison for what was to come in my later years. When I hit 13 years old he started to-"

I took a gulp and continued.

"He started to-to sexually abuse me. The only reason I don't act like anything is wrong is because that's the way I've been trained. Not to have any emotions, never fall in love, and be indifferent about everything. But since I'm breaking two of the rules already might as well break the third. I haven't told anyone this except you. The only reason I don't have any scars or bruises is because the Capitol people, I don't know?, healed them? That's why I didn't mention my dad. And that's why I didn't want to go back to 2."

I end my speech with a gulp and try to make out Katniss's reaction, but it's too dark to see.

"I'm gonna go and rip that bastards throat out! Son of a bitch! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! He needs to pay! I'll-" Katniss starts to rant. For a moment I'm stunned at her reaction then I regain myself and cut her ranting off.

"It's okay, Katniss. He can't hurt me anymore." I try to sooth her. What's the use? It's Katniss we're talking about.

"But he's already hurt you so much, Clove! He needs to die! I can't stand to think that some one hurt you and I can do nothing about it. I love you, Clove!" Katniss rebukes.

I chuckle a little, that surprises Katniss. "I love you too, Katniss, but we're not in the arena anymore. We can't just go around killing people."

"But-" Katniss begins to argue again.

"No buts." I say putting my hand on what I think is her mouth, but ends up being her eyes.

She giggles. I love the sound of her giggle. "Why are you covering my eyes?" She asks. She blinks a couple times, her eyelashes tickling my palm.

I blush. "I meant to cover your mouth." I tell her softly.

"Do you have a surprise for me?" She asks in a silly voice. I grin.

"Yes." I say.

"Oh, what is it? Is it-" I once again cut her off, but this time in a much better way. Still covering her eyes I lean in and kiss her soft lips. She shuts up instantly. It takes a moment before she recovers from surprise, but she eventually kisses me back. We haven't shared such a kiss ever. It was amazing. Hopefully we would have no interruptions this time.

We break apart for some air.

"Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Katniss."

"No. Like you don't even know how much I love you." She again tries to argue. I love her feisty attitude. I love her.

"Yes I do." I state. "I know because that's how much I love you."

I can feel her still smiling when I steal another kiss. I pull away much too quick for either of us. "Let's not talk?" I half suggest, half demand.

I can practically hear her answering grin. We don't do anymore talking for quite awhile. 'Wink, wink..'

* * *

"Prim?" Katniss calls out, waking me. "Prim? Clove? Cato, what are you-. No! Peet-. Don't do that! Get away! Get away from her you sick bastard!"

I quickly realize that she's having a nightmare and scramble around trying to wake her. She flails around in the bed for awhile before I manage to pin her down. "Katniss, It's alright! It's me. Clove. Calm down."

She looks up at me with fear at first put then relaxes and relief floods into her eyes before she goes limp. I plop down on the bed, shaking with the adrenaline of what just happened. I draw random patterns on her back until she flips around to face me. We look into each others eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask with a morning croak still in my voice.

She takes a deep breath. "Well, it started in my favorite meadow. Prim came running up to me, but then she sunk into the ground. I was calling for her, but she was gone. When I finally stopped trying to dig, I looked up and saw you. You smiled at me and I tried to scream when Cato came up behind you. He slit your throat and smiled at me. Then Peeta came up behind me and her he grabbed me. He said, 'I finally have you all to myself'."

She takes a deep breath before she tells the rest.

"Then the setting changed. I was in a bedroom. And you were there. You smiled at me and took my hand, but then you were gone. You were across the room on the bed. Your dad was there and he was trying to-."

She shakes her head and goes on.

"But then I ran at him and jumped on his back. I tackled him to the ground, yelling at him to get away from you. But then he pinned me down and he had a knife. He was just about to slit my throat when I woke up."

I sit there in shocked silence for a minute just letting all of that soak in. After a moment I hug her and we lie there like that until Katniss's mother calls us down for breakfast. She pulls away first.

"Clove, I love you more than anything in this world." She takes my face into her hands, looking at me with such love, but such seriousness at the same time that I get a little nervous. The momentarily startled Clove Inner Self regains her braveness and answers with the same love and seriousness in her eyes.

"I love you more than anything, too. Katniss, you are my entire world. I couldn't live with out you."

She smiles and grabs my hand.

"Breakfast?" She asks.

* * *

_I must say that this chapter was my all time favorite to write. What did you think? _

**Please leave reviews! :)**


End file.
